Decadencia
by GakumiCuthulu
Summary: John y Dave eran como uña y carne, incluso luego de que la fama de Dave comenzará, aunque como suele pasar llegaron los problemas, los rumores, las noticias falsas y los dos amigos tuvieron que separarse. Pasaron dos años y ahora que solo John ve el camino por el que su amigo esta cree que el sabe como solucionarlo ¿se puede revertir algo tan fuerte como la decadencia?
1. Chapter 1

Era un lunes nublado de pleno invierno, el aire era frío y el último videoclip de el Dj Dave Strider pasaba por la tele.

John se había enfermado durante el fin de semana y tenia que faltar a clases y a su trabajo, aunque lo mas seguro era que para el lunes se encontrar como nuevo, pero por mientras le gustaba ver que hacía en su trabajo el que alguna vez fue como su otra mitad.

Recordaba cuando comenzó a hacerse famoso, incluso faltó a una premiación para juntarse con el, pero eso fue cuando eran unos simples crios de 18 años.

Pasaron 6 años desde entonces y fue lento pero pasó lo que suele pasar. John vio cómo la fama y las drogas se llevaban a su mejor amigo y a pesar de aun tener su número en su celular no le hablaba desde hace minimo 4 años.

tenía miedo de hablarle ¿y si no lo reconocía? era mejor vivir en el mundo donde se convencía mentalmente de que Dave también lo extrañaba y que haría cualquier cosa por volver a pasar tiempo con él, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo se dañaba más tratando de convencerse de eso.

El último contacto de Dave con su grupo de amigos fue público y seguramente fue eso lo que arruino todo para el grupo, Jade se le había confesado y los noticieros lo tomaron como casi que se iban a casar, la noticia creció más por las fuertes declaraciones del Strider

"Nunca tocaría a Jade o cualquier otra mujer, me gustan los hombres"

Sorprendentemente el público solo lo dejo pasar y ya esta, aunque eso cambió a sus amigos, Jade se volvió algo así como la nueva Sarha Palin, Rose cortó toda comunicación con ellos, con el último con el cual cortó fue con John con un simple mensaje.

"Soy lesbiana y tu y Jade lo sabían. Nunca espere que ella fuera así y alguien como yo no quiere relacionarse con alguien como ella. Pero si es que en algún momento necesitas algo no dudes en pedirmelo."

Por último Jade, bueno, derrepente lo invita a sus charlas para dar la imagen de "mujer común", se casó con una tal Tavros Nitram y bueno, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma.

Omg, ese fue el primer capitulo que mas que nada es como un prologo XD, bueno, perdón por los errores y se que mi forma de redactar no es muy buena pero espero progresar.

Dejen sus tiernas Reviews para saber en que estoy mal y en que estoy bien, se los agradeceria mucho, Bye :D


	2. 02

Era martes y John seguía más o menos enfermo, aunque lo suficientemente bien para poder ir a su trabajo y ganar lo suficiente para comprar la medicina que le hacia falta, aunque muriera en el camino y sin importar lo mal que se sentía en realidad.

Eran las 06:00 am y estaba con un frío de muerte en la bodega de un centro comercial temblando por el frío y rogando para que las llaves que trajo funcionaran.

—¿John?— La voz rasposa en medio de la mañana lo asustó haciendo lo solar las llaves, al darse vuelta se quedo viendo a un chico más o menos de su misma estatura con pelo negro y ojos rojos —¿porque estas afuera con este frio ¡te dije claramente que te quedaras en tu puta casa!— John simplemente se arregló la bufanda y se agacho para recoger las llaves ignorando a su ¿amigo? era una relación complicada

—sabes muy bien que no tengo dinero como para darme ese lujo— Karkat dio un gruñido quitandole las llaves y abriendo la puerta —gracias—

John comenzó a trabajar en una tienda bastante grande del centro comercial, vendían libros, comics y en la parte de el fondo había cosas chinas aunque la chica que atendía ahí no paraba de gritarle que "La cultura anime es japonesa, no china ¡baka!", Karkat trabajaba en la parte de libros junto con John y su jefa Aranea que siempre llegaba tarde y seguida por su novia que trabajaba en la tienda de deportes en el piso de arriba.

—Te odio tanto— Karkat abrió su billetera mientras sacaba un par de billetes —es todo lo que tengo, compra lo que te falta y ve a casa—

—Kar, te debo mucho dinero y sabes que no quiero agrandar mi deuda, además estoy bi...— John no pudo terminar la frase por un ataque de tos, antes de que Karkat pudiera obligarlo a irse a casa comenzó a caminar hacia su puesto de trabajo —De verdad necesito el dinero Kar—

Karkat simplemente suspiro y se puso a ordenar los libros que habían llegado —solo dime si te sientes mal y voy a ir a dejarte—.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llega una chica con la piel pecosa y pelo desteñido hasta casi ser blanco, lo cubría con la capucha de su sudadera cerrada con una calavera en el pecho también una mochila con chapitas de animes que sonaba con cada paso que daba —hola KatKat y Egbut— dijo la chica con un notorio acento coreano

—Hola Aimi—Dijo John mirando a la chica ir al fondo, Karkat solo la ignoro, John nunca entendió porque Karkat tenía cierto odio hacia la chica aunque prefería ignorarlo.

Aranea llegó a los pocos minutos tomada de la mano con su novia, también le dijo a John que se fuera a su casa aunque una de las cosas por las que John destacaba era la de ser testarudo como una mula.

—Agggg, ¡me tienes arto!— Dijo Karkat más o menos en la mitad del dia, la tienda había abierto y John se la llevaba tosiendo y temblando de frío durante todo el dia —Aranea lo siento pero tengo que llevar a este idiota a su casa— Aranea asintió con la cabeza viendo como Karkat tomaba las cosas de John y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia su auto donde prácticamente lo tiró sobre el asiento del copiloto, se veía enojado aunque casi siempre se le veía así.

—¡Karkat ya te dije que estoy bien!, no necesito que hagas de mamá—

—Egbert, si yo fuera tu madre ahora mismo no estarías en mi auto, ¡ni siquiera te hubiera dejado salir de tu cama!—

El camino fue tedioso y aburrido con un ambiente extraño, pasaron por una farmacia y a pesar de todas las veces que John le dijo que no le comprara nada igual Karkat terminó pagando por gran parte de los medicamentos que necesitaba, Karkat estaba siendo algo bruto poniendole el cinturon a John y gritando le que se quedara en el auto en su parada al supermercado para comprar quién sabe qué cosa.

Mientras John se quedó dentro del auto tenía que admitir que la calefacción era agradable, en la radio estaban pasando la música rock que suele escuchar Karkat, una mezcla entre romance y solos de guitarra eléctrica, por alguna razón el pensar en eso le provoca una pequeña risa a John, es gracioso que alguien tan enojón como Karkat le gusten cosas tan cursis.

Por alguna razón no se sentía mal al estar con Karkat, era una persona muy buena en el fondo, aunque se sentía culpable cada vez que Karkat hacia algo por el.

Hace más o menos un año que Karkat le confeso sus sentimientos, no era una sorpresa para nadie ya que Karkat no es muy buena disimulando, pero para alguien tan lento como John si que fue una sorpresa ¿que iba a hacer? tenía miedo de perder a su amigo pero no le gustaba, solo le veia como amigo, aunque tampoco vio el por que negarlo después de todo ellos se llevaban bastante bien y estar en pareja no es muy diferente a ser amigos ¿verdad?.

No duraron ni un mes cuando John decidió cortar la relación, simplemente y sin importar todo lo que él quisiera no podía ver a Karkat como algo más que un amigo, se sintió como una mierda cuando lo hizo pero Karkat le dijo que estaba bien, que eran cosas que pasaban y que ál estaba bien si John estaba bien.

Pero era obvio que Karkat odiaba ser su amigo.

—¡Oye John! te compre sopa y te la vas a tomar aunque tenga que amarrarte a una silla— La voz de Karkat lo sorprendió un poco pero estaba demasiado cansado como para responder bien así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

El departamento de John estaba algo sucio y desordenado, entre exámenes y trabajo no tenía tiempo para estar en casa y limpiar todo, al entrar Karkat fue directo a la cocina y le ordenó a John ir a su cuarto y acostarse.

Antes que nada John vio su celular, tenia un mensaje de un numero desconocido

"hey John, soy Dave y solo te mando esto para que guardes mi nuevo numero"

—

Emmmm... hola 2do capitulo :D bueno es eso, siento que estoy yendo muy rápido y agggg

comenten y todo, gracias por leer.


End file.
